A Place For My Head
by The Scribe of Ages
Summary: AnnaYoh pairing. Hao is here! And he's got a serious jealousy thing going on. He wants everything that Yoh has. Anna included. Got your attention? Read on!
1. Familiar Stranger

Shaman King. Not mine. Good story though. Sue and receive my last tic- tac. If you really need it, I'll just give it to you.  
  
Anna sat at the table and waited for her fiancée to return. Yoh had been out training with Manta and Amidamaru for over twelve hours now. She had sent three ghosts to check up on them and had been pleased to hear that he was hard at it. She sighed; Yoh was progressing even faster than she had anticipated. She smiled a little to herself. He would make a fine shaman king. She would try to live up to the title of shaman queen as his wife. That particular thought had been bothering her lately. She would one day soon be his wife. Having many days to ponder that fate had her thinking of some very strange, yet relevant things. What would he expect from her? She would no longer wield the power she did now over him. The tables will soon turn against her and she would have to follow his lead. She had given herself a headache thinking up all the things he could have her do as some form of revenge. Scrubbing floors, making the meals, tending the yard...there was any number of things. One night she had been watching a movie where the main character's lover had been doing just such things to her after her abuse of him. As she was washing the floors, he grabbed her and took her upstairs. The relationship changed after that. They had become lovers and he was very demanding of her. What would it be like to make love to Yoh-kun? Would he even want her like that? Did he see her as anything but an annoyance? She sneered. That was not at all a likely turn of events. She cringed at the sudden lump in the pit of her stomach. What would did it matter? Yoh was Yoh, and he would attend to his commitments. Whether he decided he did not really want to or not. He would take her as his wife as he had promised. Moreover, that was all that mattered, right? She rolled over and turned on the television. This line of thinking was getting her nowhere. It was better that she space out now and think of some new kind of training for Yoh than focus on what lay so far ahead in their future. After all, even when he became Shaman King, surely he would take some time before making good his vow. They were still very young. He could always wait at least a year before going on with the marriage.

"Do you feel some affection for your little Shaman?" came then a smooth voice from the shadows.

Anna tensed suddenly. She felt around slowly with more than her senses and began to shiver. She could not get a reading on whom or what inside the house. She took a good many deep breaths. She slowly rose and reached for her beads. Not that she needed them to summon simple spirits, but they were always good to have close. Her trepidation only grew as she found them gone. Clack. Clack. Whipping her head to the right side of the room, she saw her beads enclosed by lightly tanned hands. Her beads were tossed to her then, her reflexes just fast enough to catch them. A figure slowly faded into view. She would have relaxed as that face became clear, but the person that that face went to did not have the knowledge to do what had just been done. Her beads were stolen; and her every sense evaded as this person had simply slipped in.

"Who are you?"

"You should be more polite. You never even invited me in. I had to do that for myself. Anna Kyouyama, I presume?" he asked softly.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the intruder. He looked exactly like Yoh! That in itself was unnerving enough. She nodded. Where was the damage in him knowing that he had found the right person? He merely smiled and crossed the room, over to her. He raised a hand to her face and reached out to touch her cheek. She withdrew sharply. He chuckled as he looked into her smoldering eyes.

"Beautiful. Are you going to answer my first question? Do you care about your current fiancée?" he asked.

"What do you know about Yoh?" she asked quickly.

"I know a lot. Almost every intimate detail of his life. That is how I know about you. You, my little Anna, are the one I have come here to learn about now."

"Why is that?"

"Because you belong to him." Anna bristled at that.

"I belong to no one. Bear that in mind," she snarled.

"Oh, but you do. Were he to be the one to win the Shaman King tournament, then did he not vow to make you his queen? No need to answer, I already know. But to answer the burning question that is festering in your mind: I know everything that there is to know about Yoh Asakura simply because he is my twin brother. And I will have all that he lays claim to. That includes you. Now I think it's high time that you answered my question."

Anna backed away slowly. The power was radiating off of him now. She knew that he was dangerous, but to this degree? She was actually starting to feel something not un-akin to very real fear. A gentle hand came to her cheek, jarring her from her thoughts as she debated trying to fight him herself.

"Relax. I've been here for hours. Just watching you. I could have done anything that I wished to you and I didn't. this time. Tell me. What do you feel for your presumed," he swept in close enough to breathe in her ear. "...Shaman King?"

She was about to tell him off. She was going to tell him to mind his own business. She was about to kill him with her bare hands. But she suddenly had no will to at all. He was behind her and his mouth was on her neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin there. Though her traitorous body hummed in delight, her mind screamed for freedom. Her actions were no longer her own. And this was how Yoh and Amidamaru found them as they returned from the day's workout.

I usually don't do this, but this time, I'll be greedy. Did you like that? Do you want more of the story? I require ten reviews before I write another word, please. I just want a little recognition. Give me a reason to write. It's more fun and I work harder when I know that there's someone out there that I'm working for. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Forced Confessions

What a day! Anna had been just as ruthless as ever in her pursuit to make him stronger. His entire body ached and throbbed. Three ghosts had appeared that day. The only reason he smiled was the image of how Anna's face must've looked as the ghosts all returned to report that he was behaving himself. He couldn't be upset, though. If not for Anna and her torturous treatment, he probably would have been dead by now. Now he was headed home. All he wanted to do was sink into the baths and pass out on his futon. It took him a moment to realize that Manta was talking to him.

"Yoh-kun!" he snapped in irritation.

"Sorry, about that. What were you saying?" he asked.

"I was just asking about Anna. How are you able to deal with her? She's even got Ryu scared of her," the shorter boy said.

Amidamaru gave a slight start at hearing her name, her capture of him still fresh in his mind. Yoh laughed a bit. Anna sure was something to be able to keep a healthy amount of fear in his main spirit. He thought about Manta's question for a while. He really had no complaints about Anna, any longer. In fact he was starting to find her presence comforting.

"To be honest, Manta, everything's fine between us. Even though she doesn't do much towards the house, she still keeps the place together. She seems to be really cold, but she's a warm and sweet girl, really."

"Yoh-kun, you're blushing," Manta laughed.

Yoh snapped out of it. He'd been thinking about Anna a lot lately. If he didn't become Shaman King, would she move on to the one that did? He couldn't think of her like that, but still. The thought stuck with him. He didn't think that he'd be able to just let her walk out of his life, especially after she'd bullied her way in. She really was no bother at all. He enjoyed just being near her. Plus the fact that she was absolutely beautiful when she slept. Yoh allowed himself that small pleasure, to focus on her every feature. Of course if she were ever to wake when he did that, he didn't doubt that she'd take a few swings at him. But her usually carefully masked face was totally open and she looked like an angel. Her soft hair always fanned out around her head in wild tendrils and only added to the purity that she seemed to exude.

"Yoh-kun really likes Anna, doesn't he?" Manta said to Amidamaru.

The samurai nodded enthusiastically. Suddenly Yoh froze and Manta was forced to do the same. He glanced at his friend's face and became very worried. Yoh hardly ever looked that grave.

"Yoh?" Amidamaru asked quietly.

Yoh was very tense as he stared off into the distance. Something was very wrong. There was a very powerful force at the house. The energy that it was putting out was simply amazing. Yoh was visibly shaken. Whoever or whatever it was meant no one any goodwill. But there was something wrong with it.

"Manta," he said quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Go home. Go home and don't come anywhere near here until I call to say that it's okay, got it?" he asked.

Manta nodded and turned to go home, he paused before he got far.

"Yoh-kun, can you handle whatever's over there? I can try to help."

"If you stay, then I won't be able to focus on just getting Anna safe. But I appreciate the offer, my friend."

Manta understood immediately. He turned and ran home, praying that everything would be alright. But the way those two had looked, his friend and the samurai spirit, he doubted it very seriously.

A few more steps and Yoh broke into a dead run. He flew to the house as fast as he could; flinging off the cumbersome weights and desperately wishing that he could go even faster. The closer Yoh got to the house, the worse he felt. As he closed in he became confused and alarmed. That power was immense, but familiar! Who had he ever faced that was this strong? By the time he came to path leading to the door, he was terrified. Everything seemed fine on the outside, but he and Amidamaru both knew not to accept anything on the surface. Anything could be hidden beneath. Besides, he realized quickly, everything was not fine. Where were Anna's ghosts that were always there to see him home and alert her to his presence? Where were the squirrels and rabbits and other little animals? Dear God, where were the insects? Didn't he have a multitude of tiny gnats just waiting to terrorize him over the odor of his sweat and exhaustion? Whatever was here was binding the ghosts, and frightening all of the wildlife into hiding and inactivity.

A chill ran down his spine as the energy signature became distinctive. He suddenly knew where he had felt such power before. And the prospect filled him with a terror so great that he had to force himself just to move on into the house.

"Yoh-kun?" Amidamaru asked suddenly and stopping.

"I know, Amidamaru. I know," he whispered.

"It feels just like your own energy, only so great and so cold. Your power is warm and intense. This one is just the same only with a freezing aura. Who could it be?" he asked.

"I don't know. But we're about to find out."

He'd been monitoring Anna's own life force as he got closer and it was erratic at best. It felt like she was almost drowning. Constantly resurfacing but, sinking back down and losing power with every plunge. His heart raced every time she weakened. Yoh entered the dark house moving stealthily towards the source of the energy. They were in front of the living room, where Anna should have been watching her stories. He put his hand on the door knob and prepared to enter. Suddenly he stopped to think. If he dashed in, he may take his opponent by surprise and it may hurt Anna. But, it may even be expecting him; toying with Anna to set him off and force him to make a mistake and get everyone killed. A familiar chuckle met them in the hallway. The voice, it was just as his own! They burst in the room, deciding that whoever was here was expecting them; but they surely were not expecting the sight that met them and froze in shock.

"Anna, we have company. We've been expecting you," said the shadowy figure wrapped around the girl.

Yoh nearly screamed as the stranger lifted his face to smile at him. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. His own features gazed back at him with an air of extreme amusement. Anna released a tortured moan and forced his attention onto her. Her cheeks were flushed red and her breathing was wild. The other had one hand down the top of her dress as he leaned in to kiss her neck again. Anna could only look back at Yoh, pleading with her eyes for him to understand what was happening to her. Hoping that he would realize that she had no control over what was happening. She gasped as a new look came to his face. A look that scared her far more than the one holding her now. There was no more shock, no more fear. But there was rage. A rage so horrible and powerful that it marred his face; twisting it into something that she could scarcely recognize. Suddenly he stopped, and his shoulders drooped. He almost appeared defeated, but she could feel the incredible amounts of energy he was channeling through his body. Yoh was not about to let this pass. In all of the time, that she'd been around Yoh-kun, he'd never appeared angry before. Not at all. Evidently, everyone had their lines that shouldn't be crossed. Yoh had just found his.

"Let her go," he said simply in a deadpan voice.

The stranger chuckled darkly and pulled her ever closer. He moved his free hand to run through the silk of her hair and sighed in pleasure.

"Please, Yoh-kun. We were just having a little conversation, weren't we Anna?" he asked.

She groaned as she tried to free herself again. He smirked as she failed again.

"Yes, I believe that she needs to answer my question. She's been very rude and more than a little tight-lipped about it. But that's alright; I think that with you here, she'll loosen up enough to speak. So, Anna, answer me. Is there anyone that holds a special place in your lovely heart?" he asked.

_Spare yourself the effort. Just answer... It's so easy. Just tell the truth. No one is here to judge you, you can tell the truth. What do you really feel?_

Why was he doing this? Wasn't it enough to prove that he was stronger? And in front of Yoh, no less!

_Tell us, who is the one that you want, not out of what he can do for you, but for conviction of your own heart!_

"Asakura Yoh," she whispered.

"Now, now. We're all friends here. Say it louder. Let us all know who it is," he said.

She resisted again and felt him push in her mind again a little stronger. If he wasn't careful, he could break her mind without trying. He did it again a bit harder and she lost all control.

"Asakura Yoh!" she screamed into the stillness of the room as her eyes filled with helpless tears.

"Anna..." Yoh whispered as he looked at her.

She refused to meet his eyes.

"Yoh-kun, we mustn't lose focus," Amidamaru whispered in his mind.

The stranger's laughter rang out over them and Yoh had to force himself not to strike out blindly.

"Who are you?" he yelled at his opponent.

"My name is Asakura Hao. Greetings brother," he said gently.

Yoh gasped. It couldn't have been true. Someone would have told him, after all of this time? He pushed the shock to the side.

"What do you want?" he asked, hoping to distract him.

"Everything that is yours," Hao said as he turned Anna's head up and forced his lips over hers.

Yoh felt her desire to struggle and her lack of strength to do so. She had no choice but to let it happen. The young shaman was rooted to the ground, paralyzed by the tears that ran unchecked down her soft cheeks. Hao licked her lips as he pulled away.

"I'll definitely be taking you," he growled hungrily.

Without a word Hao grasped her shoulders and thrust her across the room at Yoh. The boy was forced to drop his sword to effectively take her in his arms. He looked back up only to find that Hao was gone. He didn't even think about following the other, not yet. Anna lay limply against his chest not looking at anything in particular, but staring. Her body was boneless as he picked her up easily and carried her to her room.

It was dark by now, the room lit by only the stars outside. But that was enough. He crouched with her protectively cradled against his chest and turned back the coverlet of her futon. With deft fingers, he untied her bandana and neatly placed it to the side of her pillow. He laid her down gently and looked at her for a long moment.

"Anna, you can't sleep in your dress. Do you want me to help you?" he asked.

She nodded once, and he went to her wardrobe to pull out her pajamas. He quickly found a set and returned to her side. She sat up and he reached to her back to unzip the dress. As the zipper fell, the dress also went slack around her, sliding off with an unnatural ease. He held up the open shirt for her to slide into and balked when she reached around to unfasten her bra and drop it to the side beside the bandana. He gulped and kept his eyes on her face the entire time. He supposed that something that tight wasn't meant to be slept in. He wanted her to be comfortable. Gently he grabbed her beneath the arms and slowly hauled her to a standing position. He led her over to a chair and sat down in it, lightly tugging her to rest on his lap. Let the pants fall almost to the floor, grateful when she began to guide her legs into them. Reaching far around her he caught a side in each hand and began to stand with her, sliding the soft material up her slim legs and thighs. He then led her back to the futon and carefully bore her to it. He folded her into the soft blankets and turned to go.

He nearly fell over as she weakly grabbed the cuff of his pant leg. He turned back and crouched next to her. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she met his gaze.

"Please, don't go," she whispered.

He looked down into her worried features and knew that he could not leave her alone tonight. He'd have thought that she didn't want anyone near her so soon after something like that. He feared her rejecting carrying her and helping her undress and change. But she hadn't. She'd accepted his aid and compassion with downcast eyes.

He stepped out of his sandals and quietly stripped off his shirt and headphones as he ventured over to the other side of the futon. Turning back the opposite corner, he slid in beside her. His arms automatically opened for her and she fit easily into them. With her head nestled against his chest, she fell into an uneasy slumber.

Hours later, Yoh looked down at her again.

"Amidamaru," he called.

"Hai, Yoh-kun?" the spirit responded quickly.

"I need to ask a favor," he replied.

"Of course," Amidamaru said as he laid a ghostly hand over the girls' head.

After a moment her brow smoothed and her breathing evened out. She was resting peacefully.

"Thank you."

"It is nothing. Yoh-san?"

"What is it Amidamaru?" he asked quietly.

"Rightfully so, your spirit is troubled. But what are you thinking?"

"Where Hao came from. Why no one told me about him. Why he seems so determined to destroy me. But mainly, I'm trying to think up the most painful way that I can kill him for what he did to Anna. I want him to suffer," he said darkly.

"I can't say that you're not justified, but..."

"Don't worry, my friend. I won't do anything foolish. I'm angry, but not so much that I don't remember how powerful he was. And he didn't do anything with that power. Except use it on Anna."

"Is she alright? Physically at least?"

"She's fine. But I don't think she'll be forgetting this one overnight."

"No one would."

"Say, Amidamaru. How about you go and get some rest. It's been a really long day. I'll handle things here and call on you if I need you before morning."

"Very well," he said as he disappeared from the physical plane.

"If you wanted an enemy, _brother_, you just got one you may not survive against," Yoh said as he tightened his hold on Anna, just a bit.

"I'll never forgive anyone that hurts her."


End file.
